The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Modern cars are advancing in driver safety technology with features that include air bags, lane-centering systems, lane departure warning systems, blind zone detection, and the like. Many of these technologies rely upon lane markers painted on the surface of the road along with cameras and other processing systems.